The invention relates to a freestanding domestic appliance, in particular a domestic dish washer with at least one mounting aid which has at least two functional parts, wherein on the front side of the mounting aid a first functional part is configured as hose holder, wherein on the front side of the mounting aid a second functional part is arranged at a height below the first functional part and is configured as a hook which is open to the top for mounting additional parts, and wherein on the back side of the mounting aid a fastening contour in particular a fastening slot for holding the mounting aid on the freestanding domestic appliance is provided, which fastening slot is arranged at a height above the first functional part and on a fastening leg which extends in opposite direction to the at least two functional parts.
Such a freestanding domestic appliance, in particular a domestic dish washer is known for example from WO 2009/121818 A1. The freestanding domestic appliance has at least one mounting aid which has two functional parts which are configured separable from one another by means of at least one separation point. The first functional part is configured as hose holder, whereas the second functional part is configured as fastening bracket for securing the freestanding domestic appliance before a pulling out from the installation position. In addition, the mounting aid can have further functional parts. Also, a fastening contour is provided on the mounting aid on the back side of the mounting aid for holding the mounting aid on the freestanding domestic appliance, which fastening contour is arranged at a height above the first functional part and on a fastening leg which extends in opposite direction to the at least two functional parts.
In praxis, installation of a freestanding domestic appliance equipped with such a mounting aid into an installation niche of a furniture wall often poses a recurring problem related to the freestanding domestic appliance. This problem is always that the freestanding domestic appliance cannot be fully inserted into the installation niche and thus is not fully flush with the front side of the furniture wall. The sole reason for this appliance related problem is the presence of the mounting aid on the back wall of the treatment container of the freestanding domestic appliance, i.e., the mounting aid is not removed from the back wall of the treatment container of the freestanding domestic appliance. In many cases, the person charged with installing the free standing domestic appliance is capable of recognizing and solving this appliance related installation problem. In some cases however, customer service is requested and charged with the installation of the freestanding domestic appliance due to the encountered installation problem. Requesting customer service causes unnecessary costs and the work of the customer service is usually limited exclusively to the removal of the holding device from the backside of the domestic appliance.